This invention relates to a fluid mixing device for mixing two fluids. In particular the invention concerns a mixing device including a check valve for one of the fluids to be mixed.
A prior art device of this kind comprises a movably guided valve body, and a problem concerned therewith is that the movably guided valve body tends to get jammed and thereby impairs the operation of the mixing device. A fluid mixing device of this type is described in German patent publication No. 2312935.
The present invention intends to make a fluid mixing device by which the above mentioned problem is avoided.